Gary Busey
Gary Busey (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''The Magnificent Seven Ride!'' (1972) [Hank Allan]: Shot to death, along with Robert Jaffe, by Lee Van Cleef. *''The Buddy Holly Story'' (1978) [Charles Hardin 'Buddy' Holly]: Killed in a plane crash (off-screen), along with Gailard Sartain and Gilbert Melgar. (It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, but I believe it ended with some on-screen text relating the facts of the crash.) *''Straight Time'' (1978) [Willy Darin]: Killed by Dustin Hoffman. *''Let's Get Harry (The Rescue)'' (1986) [Jack]: Killed in a battle with the Colombian forces while he and the group try to save Mark Harmon. *[[Lethal Weapon (1987)|''Lethal Weapon'' (1987)]] [Mr. Joshua]: Shot in the chest by Mel Gibson and Danny Glover, after Gary breaks away from the other officers arresting him. *''Hider in the House'' (1989) [Tom Sykes]: Shot to death by police when he tries to kill Mimi Rogers. *[[Predator 2 (1990)|''Predator 2'' (1990)]] [Peter Keyes]: Bisected when the Predator throws a razor-sharp disc at him. *''Point Break'' (1991) [FBI Agent Angelo Pappas]: Shot during a shootout by James LeGros, while Keanu Reeves looks on helplessly; he dies with Keanu by his side. *''Wild Texas Wind'' (1991) [Justice Hayden Parker]: Killed by Dolly Parton. *''Under Siege (1992)'' [Commander Krill]: Killed in an explosion when his submarine blows up. *''The Firm'' (1993) [Eddie Lomax]: Accidentally shot in the chest by Dean Norris in Gary's office. *''Drop Zone (1994)'' [Ty Moncrief]: Thrown from a building by Wesley Snipes (who parachutes to safety); he lands on a truck below. *''Surviving the Game (1994)'' [Doc Hawkins]: Killed in an explosion after Ice-T traps him in a booby-trapped room. *''Man with a Gun (Gun for Hire; Hired for Killing)'' (1996) [Jack Rushton]: Shot in the back by Jennifer Tilly as Gary is about to shoot Michael Madsen. *''Lethal Tender (1997)' [''Mr. Turner]: Shot to death by Kim Coates. *''The Rage'' (1997) [Art Dacy]: Killed by Lorenzo Lamas. *Soldier (1998)' [Captain Church]: Shot in the stomach by Jason Isaacs. *''Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms'' (1998) [Otto Mazur]: Killed in a fight with Jeff Wincott. *''Hot Boyz '''(Gang Law)'' (Video, 2000)' [''Tully]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Snoop Dogg. *''Two Shades of Blue'' (2000) [Jack Reynolds]: Shot in the back by Patsy Pease while Gary is holding a gun on Rachel Hunter on the porch of the beachhouse. *''The Gingerdead Man'' (2005) [Millard Findlemeyer]: Executed in the electric chair. He is brought back to life when his spirit is place in a life-sized gingerbread man. He later dies again when he is incinerated in an oven while possessing Jonathan Chase's body. *''Shut Up and Shoot!'' (2006) [Bob Katz]: Dies of a sudden heart attack while talking to Silvio Pollio; it later turns out to be a faked death by Silvio, who's actually part of an undercover FBI operation. (Played for dark and off-color comedy.) *''Piranha 3DD'' (2012) [Clayton]: Mauled to death by a school of piranhas. *''Candiland'' (2016) [Arnie / God]: Stabbed multiple times by Chelah Horsdal and James Clayton, as both of them hold the knife together. TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: The Busters (1975)'' [Harve Daley]: Shot to death. (I haven't seen this episode, but Gary's IMDB listing notes that he was the last man killed in the long-running series.) Video Game Deaths * Hitman (2016) [Gary Busey]: Assassinated by David Bateson. Notable Connections Father of Jake Busey Gallery Mr. Joshua's death.png|Gary Busey in Lethal Weapon Busey Under Siege.PNG|Gary Busey in Under Siege. Busey Point break 2.PNG|Gary Busey in Point Break. Busey, Gary Busey, Gary Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Christian Category:Reality show participants Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:War Stars Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Fired Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Criminals